Vazerax
Makuta Vazerax is the Makuta of Kala Nui, and he wears the mask of Scavenging. Biography Early Life He was created by Mata Nui at the creation of the universe, he then joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like the rest of his race, and then began experimenting upon species that the other Makuta created. Most of his "experiments" were failures, and had little success. He eventually decided that his energy supply of Energized Protodermis was not strong enough to create new life forms, he used his supplies to create a device which he called the Minacver, a device which can create protodermis and other materials. He tested it first on one of his dying mutant rahi, discovering that it became pure solid protodermis, he targeted a island. The island was the then-unnamed Kala Nui, which Terra-formed it's landscape to become less habitable, and more sutable for mineral mining. He then set up his lair kios beneath the island's surface, so if anyone tried to mine there, he would not be discovered. He remained in his lair untill the League of six kingdoms emerged as a power. The Leauge of Six Kingdoms Upon hearing of the Leauge from another Makuta, he set about preparing himself a army. A certain inexplicable paranoia set about him, a quality that he has about to this day. He eventually created a new species of Visorack, the Frarack, and raised a small army of them to act as scouts for the rest of the horde. When orders came to destroy the Leauge, Vazerax sent his force to the Visorack Horde. Afterwords, he began creating various machines, some still gaurd his underground lair, most became failures, and he unleashed them as gaurds for a storage area on Rael's Island. When the Leauge was defeated, he emerged from his lair, and set about traveling parts of the Matoran Universe, seeing what the other Makuta had created, and preparing to launch his own plans for world domination (like any good Makuta). The Convocation and Travels He left Kala Nui at a critical time, just as he was leaving, a messanger arrived to inform him about the Convocation. Afterwards, he turned the messanger into a prototype for a new series of machines. Afterwards, Makuta Teridax sent various minions after him, most didn't return, not in one piece anyway. His wandering led him to many islands. Some islands he posed at a Matoran, others as really mean Rahi, or mythological monsters. Once he tried to pass as a Toa, however he was promptly attacked by the resident Toa, soundly beating him of the island. Afterwards, he realized that even with his powers and equipment, he was weak. After this realization, he disguised himself as Skakdi, and eventually wound up in the service of the Shadowed One. Some months later, a more educated Vazerax, and more lethal, calmly transformed himself into a flying rahi, and left the island. Years later, he would exterminate Dark Hunters with much pleasure during the Dark Hunder/BoM war. Teridax's Plan Some time later, he was brought to Destral and forced to answer for his actions. After being forced to swear oyalty to Teridax as long as the The Brotherhood Leader lived, had his light drained from him, and was assigned the island Kala Nui to watch over. Eventually, he began to come up with his own scheme, involving with plans to create a mask powerfull enough to control time itself. Abilities and Traits Cold, and possibly insane, Vazerax has come up with "creative" ideas to solving failure. While some might mistake him as brute strength, he has a powerfull intellect, allowing him to create dangerous machines or intricate, nigh unfoilable plans. He has all the Kraata powers, power over shadow, mind shielding, teleportation, shapeshifting, and lazer vision. Mask and Tools Vazerax wears the mask of scavenging, allowing him him to absorb bodies, weapons, armor, and tools. He also carries a Nyrah Ghost blaster, and a Staff of Power that has unknown powers. Combat Style Vazerax is skilled in all fighting styles, except for Gladius et Clauda, Ranar, Cinivera, Iaijutsu, and Tanavi. Trivia *Steorotypical Villian *He doesn't have a theme. Appearances *The Banishment of Atheat (Youtube only special) (First Appearance) *Vair's Blog Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Mutare Universe Storyline